The Ineffable Things
by mundaneepitome
Summary: A meeting between Don Vongola and the second Don of the Millefiore proves testing for both sides. Gen. Alternate Universe. Genderbent: m!Uni. f!Byakuran. TYL Vongola. Maybe a two-shot.


I wrote this story a loooong time ago. Maybe last year. I came across it again today morning. 1:53 AM. The theory is that with a male Uni and a female Byakuran, Byakuran would be so much more manipulative it isn't even funny. Imprint on male Uni like a mother. Y-yeah. I miss this stuff, RPing with my friends on stuff like that.

I seem to be pulling away from writing fanfiction these days. The fact that I don't really think I'm as passionate for the series anymore might have something to do it with it. I don't know.

* * *

><p><strong>The Ineffable Things<strong>

* * *

><p>She was the type of woman who played with her toys herself, and didn't let anyone touch them, not even if she was done with them – it was the power of possession and belongings, and if toys belonged to Byakuran in the first place, then <em>nobody<em> else was allowed to play with them. The games she'd play with Uni were children's games, like a mother would play with child, a sister with a small brother, whatever came to mind. Sometimes, it was dress-up. Other times, it was take-Uni-to-work. Whatever it was, when she wanted Uni to come with her, he'd come. Even after she is gone – _he doesn't believe it, denies it even after having seen it come to happen _– and her existence is erased – _his other selves have disappeared_ – yet he is _still here._

In other worlds, he recalls fear of death and then sacrifice. So why is it he is still here now? Uni is waiting for Byakuran to come back and to take back what rightfully belongs to her as the true Don to the Millefiore. He is always waiting.

Even now, when all is said and done, the Vongola family that Byakuran-sama almost successfully wiped out has called him to a meeting with their Don. Ironic, he thinks. One of the two Dons of the Millefiore tried to kill Sawada Tsunayoshi, and yet they wish to meet with the other. Do they not know that Millefiore is not dead, only slumbering, waiting for Byakuran-sama's return? Do they not know that despite the fact he is eight, he knows – _oh, he knows_ – what they want, and he won't give it to them? It's not that he can't – he just refuses to.

The pacifiers will not go to Vongola. They will stay with him, in Millefiore, and he will carry them with him until Byakuran returns. True, the Arcobaleno hold ownership to these pacifiers, but they are Uni's now, and Byakuran-sama has rightful claim towards them. He is the Don of both Millefiore and the Arcobaleno, and with Byakuran's guidance, he had disbanded the latter and stayed true to the former. He will not sacrifice all the work put into the Vongola hunt, the merge between Gesso and the Giglio Nero, the development of the Millefiore into a superior power of a famiglia. Vongola does not need the pacifiers, and Uni will not simply 'hand them over'.

'_Their_' wills never light without his consent.

"You're psychologically dependent on her," The older Tsuna states, from the other end of the coffee table. Behind the twentieth century armchair that the Don Vongola of this time sits in, stands his Rain and his Storm guardian. Both do not contribute to the conversation, and the softer, much more complacent looks that their younger counterparts are to be desired in the features. All three of them stare heavily at Uni, as though awaiting a response, an interjection in his part.

Uni stares blankly at them. Behind where he sits, stands Gamma. Where Genkishi would have stood stands Tazaru and Nosaru. And while he could trust Gamma, and while he could trust Tazaru and Nosaru – and he does, because they have cried for him, and he, them – he cannot say that he feels comfortable _or_ awkward.

"She is Byakuran-sama." He says. And then stops, because that's all he needs to say. He can't think of anything more self-explanatory.

The expression on Don Vongola's face, however, shows no sign of understanding.

"You don't need her to exist." Don Vongola insists. "She's gone now."

Uni suddenly realizes how much different the older Tsuna of this time is from his younger self, from ten years ago. He isn't sure he prefers one over the other, exactly, but he knows that at this moment, he would rather not be asked these questions. He feels uncomfortable on the inside, as though someone is picking him apart and figuring him out little by little. Uni doesn't really like that. He likes keeping his secrets to himself, and his thoughts hidden away. It's only right.

And where Tsuna's younger self _might _have, most _probably would_ have respected Uni's decision, Tsuna right now doesn't seem to care. For older Tsuna, it seems to be a necessary course of action. This Tsuna, Uni finds, has sacrificed so much. Yet instead of respect for the older, Uni finds what he had for the younger Tsuna dwindling.

"The man you have become," he murmurs, eyes seeking into Don Vongola's eyes, "Is much different than what I would've envisioned."

Sawada Tsunayoshi's hand tightens on the arm of his chair, and his men similarly tense. Before anyone can speak or move in this tense atmosphere, Uni stands up.

"Please escort yourselves out." He tells them calmly. "I am finished with you."

"Wait a second, you bastard-!"

When Vongola's Storm reaches out to grab him, Gamma stops them, while Nosaru and Tazaru stand before the Rain. Gokudera Hayato stands inches away from Uni's throat, and Yamamoto Takeshi has moved to provide support, while their Don sits stiff in his seat with his mouth in a thin line and fingers tight against the arms of the chair.

It happens fast, but Uni does not flinch. Instead, he regards Gokudera Hayato levelly behind blue eyes.

"Yes?" he asks.

"What do you think you're doing?" Gokudera spits out.

It feels as if the world has held its breath for this confrontation, but Uni does not care to entertain it.

His eyes coolly process the scene – contrasting as it is. Don Vongola has not moved from his seat, yet his men have. Uni has moved to stand, and his men have. He glances at Gamma. He glances at Nosaru. He glances at Tazaru. They are not with him through true loyalty, only through the loyalty of his mother. Soon, they will leave him, like all others. Soon, they will be gone and dead, like Genkishi.

_It was necessary_, he reminds himself. There is no wrong with Byakuran-sama's actions, past, present or future.

It's easier to think like that, because unlike Vongola, who protect their Don and support him out of friendship and trust, Uni doesn't recall ever having that with the former members of the Giglio Nero – just faint moments. It would've been impossible, after all, to engrain oneself in an entire family's heart in just a few days. He was not the female him. He was not six years old. He was not born to lead.

While the stances of his men are solid against the near-assault of both Vongola guardians, their expressions are blank. He wonders if he should worry that he feels no emotional connection with them, but does not stay. Instead, he meets Don Vongola's eyes once more.

Then, with a sweep of his cape, he is gone.

* * *

><p><em>end part 1.<br>_


End file.
